


Yggdrasil

by aloecat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloecat/pseuds/aloecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor于中庭陨落，Loki被识破伪装，封印在世界树之底</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yggdrasil

1  
坚定轻巧的脚步声回响在幽暗寂静的黑曜石走廊里，由远及近，停在了他的门前。

大家坚毅美丽强悍稳重的女武神Sif站在斑斓的魔法结界外，透过灵动的魔符间隙，幽深的眼瞳紧锁在他的身上。

她的背脊依然挺直，但她的眼眶即便经过修饰依然红肿。

“Loki，这是你最后的机会了。Odin王到底在哪里？”

他抬起头，对着黑发女武神扯开嘴角，露出自己的招牌笑容，“我之前都不知道原来你那么关心我。”

“Loki！如果你现在坦白的话，我还能向巴尔德求情，让你呆回玻璃屋里，否则你就会永远被囚禁在世界树之下！考虑清楚！”

他轻笑着歪头，重新剪短的一缕刘海划过额头，衬着他苍白的肤色仿若透明，“是吗？”

他轻佻无所谓的态度终于激怒了Sif。  
她迈上一步，狠狠地用左拳砸在结界上，透过被外界刺激后流动的更快更密集的魔符，死死瞪着她和整个神域都深痛恶绝的神祗：“你知道事情的严重性吗？你知道自己要经受的是什么吗？这是你最后一次看到任何活着的生物！最后一次！你引以为豪的银舌头现在只会说出这种没用的废话吗！？你以为我愿意过来见你，给你忏悔的机会吗！？但是，但是……”

怒气勃发的女武神忽然间哽咽起来，强迫自己深呼吸几次才能勉强开口：“但是，他一定不会对你置之不理。他一定会想方设法的来帮你、来救你。即使你根本无可救药，他也一直没有放弃过相信你。所以……所以，我要替他再给你次机会。”

坚强的女武神终于还是没有忍住滚出眼眶的眼泪，他漫不经心地望着那颗泪珠滚下Sif的脸庞，在黑曜石的地板上留下一个小小的水痕。

啊啊，是啊，奥丁之子，阿斯加德大王子，威力无边的雷神，Thor，死了。

 

2  
Sif离去的脚步声散去后，阴暗的走道又恢复冰冷的寂静。  
他知道，那拖延许久的刑罚终于即将执行。

那总是用崇敬、憧憬、敬仰、自豪、骄傲的神情望着自己父亲与长兄的光明之神，Odin最俊朗阳光的么子，终于等到了为自己父兄复仇的时刻，将把伪装成阿萨神族的可怕怪物、诓骗自己家人的卑鄙骗子、再三辜负信任的丑陋巨人，永远永远幽禁在暗无天日的世界树之下。

随着结界慢慢运转，魔符开始有节奏地闪烁，他可以感觉到长久以来充盈在自己体内的法力渐渐被抽干，就好像血液被吸走，皮肤被剥离，内脏被拖拽。与生俱来的力量被粗暴地强行夺取让他的身体产生激烈的痛楚与恶心，以及随即而来的铺天盖地的空虚感。

“嘿嘿”他的身子太过虚弱，连依靠在墙上都无法做到，只能顺应重力，缓缓滑到在地上。看着甚至无法自如屈伸的手指，他难以自抑地笑了起来。

谁能想到当初君临天下，掌控阿斯加德的恶作剧之神会是这个结局？  
谁能想到当初入侵中庭，大战复仇者的阿斯加德王子会是这个下场？  
谁能想到当初意气风发，独占长兄所有爱与关怀的Loki会这样落幕？

不过，即便如此，Loki依然拥有巴尔德求之不得、无法剥夺的东西。

Thor有许多兄弟，但他只i称呼Loki“Brother”

 

TBC


End file.
